Nosocomio capitulo 1
by Cobalto585
Summary: En una alemania azotada por la guerra, Shizuru Fujino llega tras la pérdida de stalingrado por parte del eje, donde se encontrara con el amor en la mirada vacia de una taciturna Natsuki. Incluso en la guerra ¿Puede florecer el amor?


_Gracias a quienes me apoyaron, seguimos en esta interesante contienda, no tengo palabras para expresar el gusto que tengo de permanecer en pie, gracias a ustedes, un cordial saludo a todas/os._

 _Nos vemos la siguiente semana, si es su deseo seguirme leyendo._

Nosocomio

Corría el año de 1943, las fuerzas alemanas se replegaban cada vez más hacia Berlín, en un vano intento de resistir los embates de los aliados, el paisaje desolador, entre los cráteres de los bombardeos, escombros caídos, ya pocas casas, edificios y centros médicos permanecían en pie, o raídos completamente por la funesta garra de la guerra, los pobladores que sobrevivían se mantenían ocultos y salían como sombras en busca de enseres y raciones apenas humanamente comestibles.

De entre este caos, solamente los de la Gestapo y fuerzas especiales, así como científicos sacaban un verdadero provecho, al amparo de la falta de autoridad, ahí, en el centro de Berlín, se mantenía oculto por la espesura del bosque un centro médico, que daba asilo a los dementes y abandonados que no hacían mas que gritar, hablar en susurros, rompiendo el silencio de la noche, a plena luz del día o en la hora de comida, para los desdichados que vagaban en el patio miserable no había horarios ni comprensión del tiempo, la locura no tiene un horario.

Llegaba tarde, algo vergonzoso para la castaña de cuerpo magnifico que miraba con decisión hacia las puertas desvencijadas y laceradas por los constantes ataques de las fuerzas del eje, había sido enviada por el pueblo de Japón, mismo que viéndose derrotado, no le quedo mas que permanecer en el ex -país aliado, recibiendo las últimas ordenes de esperar un futuro desalojo y regresar a su amado país, donde su familia tenia gran control y poderío en Kioto, de aquel enigmático lugar, llevaba siempre orgullosa el acento que cautivaba el oído con un breve cruce de palabras, como bien pudo constatar al hablar con el guardia que personalmente le llevo hasta la oficina de la directora.

-gracias, ya puedes retirarte- dijo con voz dulce, firme y serena la mujer tras el escritorio, donde una pila de folders desbordaba sus lenguas blancas por doquier, pasando por alto el orden en que habían sido arrojados, sobre el armazón de los cristales los ojos verdes de la mujer dejaron un momento el papel para darle un vistazo -sea bienvenida señorita Fujino, tome asiento-

Shizuru no dilato en aceptar la invitación, venia de un largo viaje en tren y todos los peligros que ello involucraba, miro entonces a su antojo y con discreción a la mujer que ya hurgaba entre los documentos de nueva cuenta, era de buen físico, de ojos verdes y profundos, un cabello azulado, tez blanca, aun llevaba una bata de laboratorio.

-me seria de mucha ayuda su disposición desde este momento Fujino- musito levantándose para tomar todos los archivos que descansaban sobre la superficie de su escritorio, se los extendió sin darle tiempo a ponerse de pie -puede ir a descansar hasta el patio, ahí están los pacientes más tranquilos, no tendrá problemas ni interrupciones, necesito que ordene cada expediente con sus fechas, como ve desde la retirada de los bosques en Rusia de nuestros hombres, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de recoger en forma los documentos, y mucho menos los laboratorios, si encuentra algo interesante hágamelo saber, ya sabe dónde está mi oficina, siéntase en libertad de indagar y descubrir las instalaciones- termino con rapidez retomando asiento, y meter las narices en los renglones del libro de ancho grosor, continuando transcribiendo datos.

Shizuru tomo un momento para digerir toda la misa que le había sido lanzada junto al peso de los expedientes, le miro con una sonrisa levantándose para salir de la oficina, en la que reparo hasta ese momento, una parte del muro tenia una grieta enorme, cuadros de la directora en un extremo y reconocimientos por su investigación en pro de la humanidad, la pintura era de un tono blanco, donde ya se notaban, incluso palpablemente los daños y el descuido, la voz a sus espaldas le saco de sus observaciones.

-por su maleta no se preocupe, hare que los oficiales la lleven a su habitación-

Giro el rostro lo necesario para agradecer con una ensayada sonrisa y salió aun balanceando los pesados expedientes, durante su recorrido tuvo la oportunidad de ver las instalaciones, en colapso próximo, o en su defecto las pocas recamaras y habitaciones denotaban un largo tiempo de servicio, aunado a las manchas de color obscuro por algunos muros y parte del suelo, llego atravesando el pasillo, donde se encontró con un par de empleados que ni se inmutaron, le miraron apenas de reojo para continuar con sus actividades, uno de ellos lavaba con tedio los rayones de lápiz en una de las paredes, paro un momento para revisar la zona que aun no era alcanzada por la mano afanosa al estropajo, era una persona, corriendo de una jeringa, abrazando una mancha negra entre sus manos, el bufido del empleado le dio la clara denotación de que era molesto que lo observaran, aunque el no fuera la razón de semejante atención, entonces decidió continuar su camino.

Una puertas desgastadas, y colgadas que era necesario levantar y empujar al tiempo para que cedieran paso, cosa que le dificulto la tarea con el peso de aquellos endemoniados papeles, la luz le cegó por un momento, su desilusión fue grande, el "jardín" no era nada a lo que deseaba encontrar, un gran patio, con agujeros pequeños, un pasto amarillento y escaso, en el medio, una fuente escupía chorritos de agua verde, admirados con solemnidad por un par de locos, y provocando risas y llanto en otro, lloraba cuando cesaba el paso del liquido y reía con la alegría de un niño cuando los chorros saltaban por breves lapsos de la punta hasta la parte baja, donde se encontraba con el resto del arroyo artificial, un hombre delgado y demacrado le daba la explicación a tales fosas minúsculas que dejaban privada de pasto el patio por puñados, pues escarbaba con los dedos ensangrentados mientras decía una y otra vez -aquí esta, aquí esta- y reía en bajo mordiéndose la lengua, para arrastrarse hasta otro lugar y reanudar su búsqueda infértil.

Muchos más, se mantenían como muñecos, tendidos bajo los arboles marchitos o caídos, hacían dibujos con ramas secas en la tierra suelta, una mujer pasaba el rato mirándose las manos, y gritando groserías, tras un rato, se callaba y permanecía taciturna, un dúo de niños con camisas de fuerza hablaba entre sí, a diferentes tiempos y con palabras tan atropelladas que parecían reñir por momentos.

Shizuru paso de largo al notar que todos en ese lugar, estaban fuera de la lógica, o al menos no veían con los ojos, ni prestaban atención a nada que no fueran ellos mismos, avanzo buscando un lugar apartado, encontró al fondo un árbol de grueso tronco, sus ramas colgaban vencidas por el peso del denso follaje que pese a los daños por la guerra se negaba a marchitarse o ver anulada su belleza, dejo que su entusiasmo tomara el control y dejo los folders en una banca de concreto que permanecía junto al árbol, se calzo los anteojos para lectura y comenzó con el primer expediente, despanzurro el contendió sin cuidado, y con tremenda paciencia comenzó a ordenar cada documento, haciendo pequeñas montañas por año, eran expedientes muy antiguos, tenían más de treinta años en sus registros.

Los pasos ligeros de los pacientes eran pausadas y muy lejanas, hasta que un calosfrió le recorrió la espalda, su instinto le grito y por acción natural se puso de pie, aun con puños de documentos entre las manos, detrás de ella sus orbes color rubí se encontraron con una figura fantasmal, la mujer camino por lo largo de la barda con tremenda lentitud, como si sus pies fueran de plomo, la caricia de la planta del pie contra el suelo era la causa el sonido que Shizuru había escuchado, la castaña le observo por un largo periodo, sus características le parecieron familiares, el camino de la mujer le llevo por instantes bajo el rayo del sol, donde el reflejo del azul destello breve, aquel color de cabello era inconfundible, ese detalle, llamo intensamente el interés de la espectadora.

Se aproximo un paso y el andar pasivo de la mujer frente a ella ceso, se convirtió en una estatua, Fujino paso saliva y le hablo con su bello acento -hola, ¿necesitas ayuda? – pero la figura no se movió, dio un paso mas -¿puedo ayudarte?- repitió con la voz mas amena, al notar la falta de reacción de la otra parte, dio un paso hacia el frente, buscando el contacto visual, una acción peligrosa cuando se estaba frente a personas de estado mental desconocido, la mujer tenía clavado el mentón en la clavícula, noto entonces una mirada perdida, opaca y sin vida pero con algo que no supo explicar, el color era un verde precioso, como una gema… una gema melancólica y vacía.

-es inútil- dijo tras ella la voz de la directora que camino hasta el lado del paciente inmóvil.

-si…lo note- respondió Shizuru con pesar, mientras permanecía de pie frente al dúo.

-ella es mi hija, su nombre es Natsuki, lamentablemente no tiene cura su estado, por eso la mantenemos sedada todo el tiempo, si no lo hago, se hace daño y es peligrosa para los demás, espero que mis investigaciones, algún día me permitan tener un poco de ella de nuevo- declaro con tristeza, el tiempo que arrastraba a su hija hasta llevarla a la banca donde descansaban los documentos de Shizuru.

Shizuru noto un leve forcejeo de Natsuki, una contracción de enfado en sus facciones, y la falta de paciencia en el rostro de Saeko

-déjeme ayudarle- pidió con amabilidad tomando del brazo suavemente a Natsuki, que bajo la caricia de calma dejo maniobrar con facilidad a la directora, levanto sus mangas, donde grandes marcas y cicatrices visibles, vagos moretones, desde su brazo hasta la muñeca, Shizuru con la atención que les brindaba a sus pacientes, nacía con increíble naturalidad hacia la mujer de ojos verdes, aquella ausencia le resultaba enigmática.

Con la ayuda de la castaña, Saeko logro inyectar rápidamente el liquido trasparente en la sangre taciturna de su hija -gracias Fujino- susurro mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de la bata, extrajo una hoja enrollada y maltrecha, entregándosela.

sin objeción fue recibida, leyó con calma la bitácora, cada doce horas se le suministraba el medicamento, del cual no había descripción ni una medida en específico, a punto estuvo de indagar al respecto cuando fue interrumpida por Saeko.

-es clorpromazina en baja dosis, se rota con otros medicamentos para evitar en lo posible las secuelas a su organismo, no debes preocuparte por esos detalles, las jeringas se te entregaran cada día al amanecer a primera hora, al parecer a Natsuki le agrada tu compañía y te será fácil administrarle el medicamento, sin falta…- las ultimas palabras de Saeko, habían parecido más en amenaza que petición, sin pedirlo, Shizuru se había vuelto la cuidadora de la hija de una de las mas respetables psicoanalistas de Alemania, miro a Natsuki y la idea no le desagrado, era una mujer muy atractiva, casi parecia normal, si no fuera por esa mirada vacía y el aspecto desaliñado y casi mortuorio.

-claro Saeko, será un placer cuidar de ella- aseguro con candidez mientras tomaba asiento junto a Natsuki, retomando los documentos.

-tus servicios serán muy bien recompensados Fujino, te pido que no olvides suministrarle el medicamento, ¿viste esas heridas en sus brazos? Ella suele hacer eso cuando no está medicada- advirtió con preocupación en la voz, que dio un tono de angustia, es lo mejor para ella y los demás.

Los magmas le miraron con atención, y recordó el daño que había presenciado apenas hace unos instantes -no fallare en la medicación, descuide doctora Saeko-

-gracias Fujino, me retiro, solamente vine hasta acá para inyectarla, la cena se sirve a las ocho en punto, quizá a ti también te reciba la comida, esta baja de peso por que no come, ni siquiera por la fuerza- dijo Saeko, para dar media vuelta y entrar de nuevo a las instalaciones, el silencio fue notado por Shizuru un par de minutos después, un silencio total, todos los pacientes estaban en silencio mirando hacia las puertas que habían cerrado sus goznes hace unos momentos, poco después regresaron a sus lugares y retomaron en sus "actividades cotidianas".

Natsuki permaneció impasible, mirando el piso, pese a los esfuerzos de la castaña, no pudo mantener su atención en los interminables papeles por ordenar, dejo sobre sus piernas el folder y giro levemente hasta quedar en contacto mas directo, espero un momento, analizando si su comportamiento era autentico o solamente fingía para pasar desapercibida, sonrió sin saber la razón y comenzó a hablarle aun a sabiendas de que no habría una respuesta -¿no tienes frio?- inquirió con amabilidad tocando con prudencia la mano blanca y fría de su acompañante.

No hubo ni un atisbo de vida, Natsuki permaneció en tranquilidad, con la mirada fija al suelo y una respiración pausada y profunda, noto un leve movimiento en los verdes, no supo si era una acción involuntaria, observo con atención y el movimiento se repitió, la mirada vagaba lentamente, en cada detalle del pasto ralo que adornaba tristemente el patio, los esmeraldas vagaron con una calma inhumana, escudriñaron los zapatos de suela baja que llevaba la psiquiatra, parecía que tendría un encuentro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero permanecieron clavados en los zapatos, sin expresión alguna.

Shizuru reparo en la falta de ropa adecuada para Natsuki y el resto de los pacientes, una bata de manta gris les cubría hasta las muñecas, pasando hasta debajo de las rodillas, donde asomaban los pies descalzos de cada uno, algunas ya en pésimas condiciones, sucias o con trozos faltantes, el invierno se aproximaba y con esas indumentarias tan sencillas muchos de los internos enfermarían, y aún más, le llamo la atención enormemente la falta de calzado en Natsuki, siendo hija de la directora del complejo, cosa que pensaba remediar a primera hora del día, poco después, varios empleados entraron tocando un triangulo de cobre, el repique armonioso hizo entrar al resto de los pacientes hasta el comedor, lugar que conocían de memoria, excepto Natsuki que permaneció con la mirada perdida, uno de los empleados, el oficial que había recibido a Shizuru a su arribo se aproximo hasta donde estaban ambas -llevare los expedientes a su habitación- dijo con voz amable, mientras dejaba su sonrisa y tomaba del brazo a la taciturna, halándole con brusquedad, Shizuru salto de su lugar y con voz amable pero firme intercedió -oficial, le agradezco mucho su atención, le agradecería aun mas que llevara los documentos que me ha encargado la doctora Saeko, son muy pesados para llevarlos yo, llevare a la paciente al comedor- mintiendo en la última parte, pues de sobra tenia fuerzas, mas deseaba tener un bajo perfil.

-¿la doctora le puso a cuidar a su hija?- respondió sorprendido el hombre, soltando al instante el agarre del brazo que no ejerció un solo movimiento de lucha, pero tampoco de cooperación.

-así es, espero ser de ayuda para la doctora y los pacientes, pero no puedo avanzar en ayudarles, antes necesito ordenar todo eso, por favor, llévelos a mi habitación- e hizo gala de una sonrisa que ruborizo al oficial, que vio derrumbadas sus facciones duras, labradas en el campo de batalla y vio su fin cuando fue herido en una pierna, siendo inútil para correr y con ellos, siendo obsoleto a su ejército, ya moribundo al empuje del eje.

-c…claro señorita, será un gusto- replico llevando con facilidad la torrecilla de folders, entrando con el pecho inflado y marcando el paso hasta la habitación que ocuparía Shizuru.

Sin orden o patrón, los gritos ocasionales, así como las voces bajas, susurros y llantos, danzaban en el aire que impregnaba la habitación, para Shizuru no fue de extrañeza el ambiente que rodeaba una cena dentro de algún psiquiátrico, había estudiado para ello con ahínco desde muy temprana edad, apoyada siempre por sus orgullosos padres, los Fujino, desde sus comienzos se notó la estrella magnífica que abrigaba a su familia, dotándole con un aura casi Benedicta.

Los desvelos y el amor por la psiquiatría le valieron un reconocimiento por sus aventuradas investigaciones, desde entablar conversaciones a solas con asesinos seriales, algunos natos y otros más forjados por la injuria, ya fuera personal, familiar o el apetito bastardo y animal que suelto una vez, era imposible de retener.

Aprendió de otros casos, trágicos y algunos donde encontró justificable el desventurado acto, cada una de sus experiencias clínicas le daban un currículum impresionante contrario a su corta edad, los 26.

La comida de esa noche consistió en un batido de avena rezagada, el contenido se les daba a los más entendidos con un simple tazón de metal lustroso, pero notoriamente viejo, abolladuras y rasguños adornaban a doc aquel implementó.

Un vaso de agua lleno a medias en un material gemelo al de los platos, un trozo ridículamente delgado de pan.

En cambio, para los oficiales, y el personal, la ración era una media chuleta, vino de mala finta al paladar y una fruta madura en exceso.

Todos comían, usado el método más eficiente y rápido, las manos apuradas llevaban en pizcas la mezcla aguada y desabrida, que para los locos y dementes no era más que lo necesario para despertar, quizá al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué no tiene zapatos Natsuki? Se aproxima el invierno y eso será una causa de muchos decesos aquí- inquirió con pasividad la castaña.

-no tenemos los medios para derrochar en esos asuntos Fujino, probablemente en unos meses debamos movernos a las afueras de Berlín, nuestras tropas no resistirán, los rusos siguen empujando y nos superan diez a dos- mediaba entre bocados sin darle importancia al asunto

-¿Quiere decir que planean dejar a estas personas abandonadas aquí?- la expresión de Shizuru delató a medias el tremendo horror que le causaba comprobar los rumores de la frialdad en los médicos alemanes.

-solo serían un lastre, además...- miró hacia su hija, que permanecía sentada al lado de la castaña -ellos han sido abandonados por sí mismos desde hace mucho, no sería de significancia alguna que nosotros también los abandonemos- terminaba sus palabras para seguir con el resto de su ración.

\- ¿abandonaría a su hija también?- murmuró deseando que su paciente tuviera la falta de noción suficiente para no entender lo que se estaba discutiendo.

Saeko guardo silencio, analizando quizá las posibilidades -no lo sé...- dijo con sequedad antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Las palabras de la directora le dejaron un sabor amargo, aún más que el vino barato, divago por un momento, buscando una solución a corto plazo y así remediar sus preocupaciones hacia la menor de los Kruger, si bien por el momento no disponía de los medios necesarios económicamente, podría valerse de las múltiples pertenencias de alto valor que llevaba consigo.

Miró hacia su lado y Natsuki permanecía aún como una muñeca ausente, dejo por el momento su cena y con un amor inigualable, comenzó a darle poco a poco la escueta avena, levantaba de vez en cuando con su palma el rostro caído sobre el pecho, acomodo el cabello azulado que caía sobre la faz y hasta entonces noto, para su gusto, que su paciente era mucho más que bien parecida, aun así, los ojos verdes se negaban a mirarle, no por capricho, pero si por la nube de ensoñación en que le inmergía la medicación.

Pese a las advertencias y los rumores que escucho por parte de Saeko, Natsuki aceptaba sin oposición ni gestos de repudio cada cucharada que le era ofrecida, a su parecer, la poca comida y su calidad era algo que no ayudaría la recuperación a futuro, Shizuru se sabía aún con reservas de energía y cedió entonces un bocado de su carne, un sorbo de su vino y un trozo de fruta, los cuáles tampoco tuvieron gran efecto en Natsuki.

Unos minutos después la cigarra de metal chirrió y los guardias se pusieron de pie, dejando su charla, reunieron a los enfermos en un semicírculo y los arriaron hasta sus habitaciones, el dúo de paciente y doctor quedo a solas, Shizuru comprendió que era la hora de dormir y cubrió la mano de Natsuki para guiarle hasta su propia habitación, noto en ese breve contacto una sensación inusual, y también el tacto frío de la blanca piel, aquel detalle le preocupo.

Sin soltar su mano tomo el pulso, 90-60 algo bajo para la edad de Natsuki que estaba en el apogeo de la vida.

La quietud ya estaba instalada en la noche, la luna permanecía como un ojo en blanco dejando sus rayos azotar en la solitaria y menguada tierra, cuándo arribaron a su habitación, pues sus pasos eran lentos y debía llamarle constantemente por su nombre para instigarle a continuar su movimiento monótono, Shizuru cerró la puerta y miro con decepción su dormitorio, donde dos bases de tubos metálicos, viejos y derruidos hacían de cama, solo con una colchoneta que no prometía llevar a cabo su cometido.

A un lado había una cómoda sencilla, y una lámpara de mesa que apenas asustaba las sombras que todo engullían, sobre una silla estaban los expedientes que tenía pendientes aún y probablemente le llevaría un día entero poner en orden.

-esta será tu cama, Saeko ha sido muy específica y debo cuidarte muy bien- le prometía en un tono dulzón pasando sus dedos por el mentón de Natsuki -siéntate- le ayudo a bajar hasta que su peso descanso en la colchoneta, desde ahí, noto un movimiento en los dedos reacios de su paciente, levantó la vista y sus orbes se encontraron, un sentimiento inexplicable se le encaramo en las entrañas, parecía que por ese lapso de tiempo, Natsuki estaba ahí, tratando de comunicar algo.

Bajo los ojos muy a su pesar y entonces noto que no había sido un sueño o imaginación suya, los dedos fríos recorrían la tela bajo las yemas, buscando una proximidad hasta la piel cálida de Shizuru, basto un breve contactó iniciado por la inmutable mujer para que la psiquiatra corroborara a gusto propio que Natsuki comprendía lo que había charlado hace unos momentos, eso le llevó a la duda, ¿Realmente Natsuki estaba tan perdida como Saeko creía?

Shizuru le regaló una caricia en el envés de la mano, y se levantó, ayudándole a recostarse, el sueño le ayudaría bastante a recuperarse un poco más -es hora de dormir, ya no debes preocuparte por nada, yo cuidare de ti- le susurró arropándola con una de las cobijas dejadas al pie de cama.

Shizuru entonces se puso manos a la obra con la pila de expedientes, inicialmente comenzó por acomodar las despanzurradas carpetas, al menos 60 expedientes de considerable grosor estaban en un caos sobre la cama, Fujino descansaba contra la cabecera, dejando la débil almohada tras su espalda, que le protegía débilmente de los tubos de hierro, uno a uno fueron tomando orden, hasta que el paso de su mirar reparo en el nombre de su paciente, quien aún arropada y en posición cómoda, mantenía la mirada fija al techo.

La curiosidad cobro fuerza y separó aquel expediente del resto, colocándolo en la cómoda, termino apurada con los faltantes, un leve codazo de su parte tambaleó por brevísimos momentos el mueble, bajo las dispares patas, el expediente de Natsuki cayó tras el mismo, quedando oculto entré las sombras de la habitación.

Un toque firme llamo a su puerta, robándole un salto, eran las 2 de la mañana, horario inusual para visitas.

-¿Quién es?- dijo con sequedad, le era incómodo pensar en que algún guardia pensará sobrepasar los límites con la falta de autoridad en Alemania por esos años y bajo esas circunstancias.

La puerta se abrió y Saeko aún en bata y con el rostro colorado entró, miro hacia la cama contigua y se acercó -vi que Natsuki no estaba en su habitación, e intuí que estaba contigo, así que vine a administrarle su medicamento para dormir- explicaba mientras le sujetaba el rostro y pasaba entre los dientes un par de cápsulas.

-¿No cree que se le administran demasiados medicamentos?- dejó de lado la recolección del documento tras el mueble para seguir con los que se amontonaban aún en su cama.

-nunca será demasiada seguridad para ella y otros ¿esos aún no los revisa?- dijo ya revisado con premura las pestañas de las carpetas

-¿Busca alguno en especial?- preguntó Shizuru mientras le observaba con extrañeza, bajo entonces su pierna, y con ello, la sombra engulló por completo entre sombras el vestigio de ocre tras el mueble.

-no, solo creo que perdí algunos en el último trasladó, cuidar cada expediente es una odisea con la guerra en nuestras narices, lo buscaré en mi despacho, Por la mañana no olvides suministrarle el medicamento Fujino- solicitaba antes de salir de la habitación, con una faz de incomodidad y nervios.

-descuide- dijo más por compromiso, pues no compartía la idea clínica de Saeko. Ella sabía que cada paciente tenía una razón y un tratamiento adecuado, pocas eran las desventuradas almas que no tenían salvación, más su instinto nato, le aseguraba que Natsuki tenía un futuro prometedor bajo sus cuidados, cosa difícil bajo el excesivo uso de medicamentos por parte de la dirección.

Miró hacia su paciente y noto un entrecejo contraído levemente, quizá por eso sabor amargo de las medicinas, que seguramente se deshacían en su lengua, torció la boca con un sentimiento de tristeza y lastima, si sabía un poco más de ella, probablemente le ayudaría a ser cuerda de nuevo, se levantó y cerró el pestillo con seguro, ya con su marchito recinto de confidencialidad saco el folder y comenzó a hojear con detenimiento cada una de las hojas garabateadas.

"Esquizofrenia catatónica con inclinación a tendencias paranoides"

Se recomienda el uso de medicación sobre el sujeto para mantener en rango mínimo las acciones negativas y peligrosas, sobre si misma o hacia otros pacientes menos receptivos…


End file.
